Dealing with a Lazy Tutor
by A Romantic Narutard
Summary: Ino is failing her class.She needs help from a certain genius.No it is not sasuke.Can she keep herself from hating him or will she accidentally fall in love? ShikaIno,ShikamaruXIno,Shikamaru Ino
1. Wha!

Summary: Ino was failing every subject because of dating boys,so she needs a certain genius to help her get her grades up or will she just accidentally fall in love with . Disclaimer: I Do Not Naruto…But I OWN this Story.

PLEASE BE EASY ON ME,ITS MY FIRST TIME TO WRITE A FANFIC SO HERE IT GOES…..

Wha?!

RIIING!!!RIIING!!!!!!!

At the end Math Class…….

"Wha?!"Ino shouted looking at her test paper.

"What is it?! Ino are you okay?" Sakura asked when she heard the blonde shouted

"Sakura,this is terrible,I got a F- on Math" Ino said shocked at her grade

"Ever since you started dating lots of guys,you've been neglecting your studies" Sakura said with disappointment.

"Sakura you have to help me!,Teach me everything you know!"The blonde begging her bestfriend to teach her something.

"Please Sakura I'll do anything!!!"Ino said desperately

"Sorry Ino, I don't have any time to teach you since our Math teacher assigned me to tutor Naruto" Sakura said.

"What am I gonna do I'm Doomed!!!! My Father will be mad at me and I don't want that, Please tell me you got some advice!"Ino said.

"Well,I know a guy-"

"Sakura,I don't have anytime for boys right now"Ino said

"That's not what I meant,Its this Genius guy I got partnered with a week ago for a Geometry project,even though he never listens in class he's the smartest of them all and even smarter than me"Sakura said

"Wow,This guy is incredible,and his name is?"Ino asked

"Shikamaru Nara"Sakura said

"Tnx,for the advice Sakura luv ya!"Hugged her friend goodbye and went off to find this amazingly smart Shikamaru Nara.

And so Ino was asking people down the hall "where is Nara?"

OOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOoOOooOOOo

Meanwhile……

A guy ,hair tied like a pineapple was sleeping on his desk until the bell rang and waked him up.

He lazily got up and dragged his feet to the door when……

An Blonde Girl Almost bumped her,his face was almost an inch away from hers….

She Blushed a little bit but it faded away 'bout seconds ago.

_My God,If he didn't stop,it was heads on LipLocking with him _Ino thought

"Sorry,I wasn't looking where I was going"Ino said with a slight embarrassment in her face.

"So can I ask you,Where can I find Shikamaru Nara?"Ino said forcing herself to think nothing happened

"What do you need?"With a bit of annoyance in his tone of voice.

"Ah!,So you're the so called genius"Ino said shockingly

_A person with this 200 IQ can't be that lazy-looking,can it? _Ino thought

"I told ya what do you want" With more annoyance in his tone

"uhh,Can u help me study in Math?" Ino said with nervousness all around her voice.

"Uhhh,Lemme see the answer is………….NO!,,,Why would I help someone who is as annoying as u!"Shikamaru said being pissed off and walked away.

_This can't be happening a guy turned me down………,Oka!y that is it ,no more Ms. Nice girl,Shikamaru Nara you would be teaching me no matter what happens!_ Ino thought for all of this years all of the boys are getting all over her and thinking one boy would say NO to her ticks her off.

Wow !I'll be updating Monday or tomorrow night.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	2. Annoying Blonde!

I'm really in the mood to write another chapter so here it goes

* * *

**Annoying Blonde!!!**

Sakura and Ino Walking home…………….

"I can't believe it"Ino said angrily

"You can't believe what?! ,It pisses me of hearing you say that all the time, after you run off to find Nara." Sakura said annoyed by her Best friend.

"That Nara guy! Grr he really has the NERVE to say NO!!!!!" Ino said. "So that's why I'm gonna make him pay, nobody says NO to me, Miss Ino Yamanaka"The blonde said proudly

"Wow, what a speech"Sakura said clapping her hands

_I can't believe that a person as beautiful as me can be treated that way by a lazy bum. He is the rudest guy ever, but still it's worth it, if Sakura says he's that smart then………I'LL DO ANYTHING"_Ino thought hastingly

"Uh Sakura, Do you know where Nara lives?"Ino said with an evil smile

Meanwhile in Shikamaru's OWN home….

Shikamaru was focusing on catching a house grabbed a broom and tried to hit but nothing worked. And the rat stopped on the front of the sink, he had a hold of it but suddenly………..

KNOCK! KNOCK! , Someone knocking on the door loudly and by the loud knock the rat ran back to his hole.

"Shit!"Shikamaru said really pissed off, you can actually see the smoke coming from his head. He walking towards the door…, I mean stomping towards the door.

He opened the door and saw the annoying Yamanaka. "You again!" He said

"What do you want now?!," Probably trying to stop himself from killing the living daylights out of the blonde.

"You probably know, I do not take no for an answer!"Ino said. "Come on you lazy asshole teach me!"She said demandingly

"I said no,Bitch!"he said trying to close the the blonde pushed it and it stayed open.

"Come on let me in!"Ino said "As much as it costs I'll do ANYTHING, If you want,I can hook u up with a hot girl"She said hoping he will say yes.

"Girls are too much troublesome,so quit bugging me!"he said trying to close the door again.

"I can clean ur house,do ur laundry,and do wat u want just please TEACH me!"She said being totally hopeless

By her words Shikamaru remembered something her mother said.

_**Flashback**_

_Knock!,Knock!_

"_Shikamaru,open the door"A woman Shikamaru off his bed,he lazily got up and answered the door and muttered"Troublesome"seeing his mom and dad on his front door._

"_Shikamaru,you just waked up!,look at ur house its messy and u haven't done ur laundry yet!"She yelled while walking in._

"_Honey,just let him be his old enough to take care of himself"Shikaku said_

"_Yeah,I know his old enough but he is not responsible enough to own a house"she said still shouting. "Okay her is our deal Shikamaru,if by 2 months your house isn't clean and neatly arranged you will be moving back to our house! Get it!"She walking out and grinning. "And hope you'll have a girlfriend by then"his mother said on her car_

_**End of Flashback**_

By that,He knows he doesn't want to move back to his parents house because who would want to live in a house by just getting shouted all the he decided and finally made his decision.

"Okay" he said with no expression

"What?!"Ino said stopping herself from crying.

"I said I'll teach you,but only if you'd clean my house and do the laundry,and-"suddenly he was stopped by Ino

"Really?!,Yes! I did it!,When will we start?"She asked happily

"Wait a minute,I wasn't done yet clean my house,do my laundry and be my….uh…how can I put this…uh"he said quite embarrassed

"Be ur wat?!"she asked again

"Be my **girlfriend!"**he said trying to look away and hiding his small blush.

"What?but why?! I thought u have no interest at me" she said shocked by the word 'Girlfriend'. "Or do you?!" grinning at him.

"Troublesome"he said lazily.

_Its too troublesome to explain this to such an annoying bitch!._Shikamaru said

"Okay,forget if you want me to clean ur house and be ur girlfriend,Then I guess,I have to live here"She said looking inside his house. "This place is such a mess and plus of all,Do I have to be ur girlfriend in public and not personal or general"

"Why?, can't u just come here every weekend and-"he was again cutt of by Ino.

"No I can't, by the time I'll get here this house is buried by everything. And besides I don't have any place to stay in,Sakura said that I gotta find a new house to live in so this is quite…Okay"She said with a huge smile across her face

"Okay fine, whatever it takes to shut u up, I agree to it" he said annoyed while agreeing to it.

"I'll go to Sakura's, and get my things ,and be back as fast as u can say abearwithateethofarabbitinsideacaveontheseconddayofjuly"She said happily waving goodye to Shikamaru.

_Annoying Blonde Bitch, she gonna regret being my student _ Shikamaru thought of the mess he got in and hit his head on the door and hit it and hit it and hit it and hit it………

_Lazy Bastard,my charm worked……,hehehe I got him,he is going to pay for making me his girlfriend _Ino thought smiling on the way to Sakura's house to get her stuff.

* * *

Review please!!!!!!

Shikamaru- 19 yrs old

Ino-18 yrs old

Arigatou!!!!!!


	3. What took u so long?

**Arigatou Kiwi4me, Darktank, and the anonymous Ur number one fan….**

**What Took You So Long?**

Ino hurriedly picked up her things and went downstairs. Then, she stopped ,seeing Sakura tutoring Naruto was **one** of her favorite was staring at Sakura instead of the ,I really can't blame Ino for eavesdropping, it really was cute but Sakura still thought of Naruto as a friend.

Sakura glanced at Ino; she was surprised that Ino had packed bags full of clothes.

"Uh,Naruto can we get back to this tomorrow"Sakura said standing up and walking towards Ino.

"Sure Sakura-Chan" Naruto said with a big smile on his face and walked out the door.

Soon as Naruto is gone….

"Ino where are you going?"Sakura said with concern. "Don't tell me ur gonna leave the house…"

"Yes I'm gonna leave, Guess who's my roommate?'Ino said making Sakura think

Then it hit her……"NARA!"Sakura said with disbelief." No Way!"

"Yes way"Ino happily said. "That lazy bum said YES!"

"Really?!, Wait Ino don't go yet,please spend a little time with me before u leave" Sakura said pouting.

"But-"Ino was cutted by Sakura.

"Come on,Its already 10p.m. and Nara's House is Miles and Miles away from here"still pouting.

"Okay,but only because ur my bestfriend"Ino said agreeing.

They went up to Sakura's room to chat about how Ino manage to make Shikamaru agree to everything she said.

**After a few minutes of Ino's story…….**

"You agreed to be his G-g-girlfriend!" Finally she spoke the word 'girlfriend' already.

"Well sure,Why not?,I'm sure its not gonna be that bad and besides my father knowing that I was failing is 100 times as bad as that"the blonde said without worry.

"So why'd he ask u to be his girlfriend?"

" 'cause he fell into my charm"Ino said.

"No its not lyk that,a lazy guy can't be in love with a totally annoying bitch,no offense Ino"Sakura said logically.

"Face it, he's just playing hard to get,Don't worry I don't lyk him and plus his not my type"she said giggling

"What kind of guy do u like?"pinky asked.

"Someone Cute,Handsome,Sexy,Smart-"Ino said being cutted by Sakura

"Well Shikamaru's smart"

"Yeah he's smart but Lazy"Ino said turning away. "And its still not the point Sakura."

"So,what is the point,Ino?"

"The point is I'm gonna make his life miserable"the blonde said with a scary smile.

"How?"pinky asked again.

"Do u sometimes see how lazy guys are (Specially Shikamaru),they are not very fond of women like me and my beauty,For him I'm just an annoying pest"Ino said.

"Yeah right,what r u gonna do,flirt him to death" Sakura said while laughing.

"Oh Sakura,u don't know anything 'bout having a secret admirer,don't u"……. "Poor Billboard Brow"

"Don't pity me,and besides ur the poor one"Sakura said grinning happily "You're gonna spend time with Nara either u lyk it or not,so lets go to sleep"Sakura said yawning. "Besides its still gonna be Saturday tomorrow,so u can have time for him ALL BY URSELVES"

Saturday morning 10:00 a.m.

Knock!!Knock!!

"Shikamaruuu,open the door u lazy bum!"Ino said while knocking loudly,you can tell how impatient she is.

Shikamaru was still asleep in the couch,his forehead still red from hitting himself on the door. He was watching T.V. last night,**maybe** he was just doing something and patiently Ino?!,Maybe,Maybe not!

She kicked the door violently,and by that Shikamaru woke up,falling from the couch.

"Shut up,I'm coming,Troublesome woman"

Shikamaru opened the door and Ino suddenly hugged him and mouthed "Miss me?"without a sound.

"No,why would I miss a girl this annoying?" "And what took u so long?" He said

Ino ignored his question while walking in his house.

"I CAN GET USED TO THIS PLACE"Ino Said. "But gonna clean first"Ino said looking for a broom.

Review again

Please!!!


End file.
